


Контрастный душ

by ShatrisLerran, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: им захотелось попробовать почти по-человечески
Relationships: Javik/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173767
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Контрастный душ

**Author's Note:**

> легкие фантазии насчет протеанской анатомии

Струи воды, льющиеся на голову, приглушают звуки, поэтому об открывшейся двери ей сообщает легкий сквозняк. Шепард оборачивается навстречу вошедшему протеанину и смахивает капли с ресниц. Приглашающе кивнув головой, она делает воду похолоднее и освобождает ему место под душем. В ванной тепло, но по спине Шепард пробегают первые мурашки-разведчики. Дав Явику как следует намокнуть, Шепард подходит к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки, набирает в ладонь немного воды и плещет ему в лицо. Тот вздрагивает и наконец открывает глаза, затянутые прозрачным внутренним веком. «Как удобно», — в который раз думает она, слегка завидуя. Они снова меняются местами, Шепард встает под прохладные струи, а Явик протягивает руку и ловит капли с ее торчащих сосков, с волос, с носа. Она снова брызгает на него водой, от чего протеанин вздрагивает еще сильнее.

Раньше им не приходило в голову играть, прелюдий все равно не получалось. Любое касание было сродни прыжку с вышки в омут подсознания друг друга, единение получалось быстрым, обоюдным и … очень протеанским. И сначала им это нравилось, ощущение полета не оставляло Шепард еще долго после того, как они расходились по разным комнатам. Но потом она предложила Явику: «Может, попробуем по-человечески?» «Но как?» — удивился он, проглотив привычное «это же примитивно». Решение нашлось не сразу, они пробовали разную одежду, биотику, но все было не то. Вода, самое удивительное вещество Вселенной после нулевого элемента, разбавила процесс единения, сделала его постепенным. Они экспериментировали с температурой, пробовали джакузи и бассейны, но контрастный душ оказался лучшим. 

Шепард, улыбаясь своим мыслям, уменьшает напор воды, одновременно делая ее погорячее. Явик ловит капли уже языком, не руками, осторожно сокращает дистанцию. Его орган, острый и невероятно длинный, разворачивается и осторожно касается ее пальцев. «Опасность проникновения чужеродного организма!» — привычным огнем вспыхивает в ее мозгу, и дрожь пробегает по всему телу. Явик проводит языком по мокрому животу Шепард и спускается все ниже. Протеанский язык, длинный и шершавый, добирается до лобка, пока пальцы Шепард осторожно обвивают кончик черного жала, которому не место внутри человеческой женщины. Вода течет уже совсем тонкими обжигающими струйками по их спинам, и темп движений все ускоряется и ускоряется. И когда наконец единение доходит до высшей точки, Шепард, освободив руки, одновременно врубает ионизацию и ледяную воду. Космос со всеми его далекими и близкими звездами, обрушивается на них и взрывается сверхновой. 

Полотенца с подогревом мягко обнимают тело, термос с глинтвейном добавляет блаженства. Явик, уже высохший, неторопливо одевается, бурча про людей, которые любят все усложнять.

— Зато не примитивно, — отзывается Шепард, отхлебывая из термоса. И показывает ему язык.


End file.
